<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The President &amp; Founding Member of the Mercedes Jones Fan Club by perfectromanceinmymind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931018">The President &amp; Founding Member of the Mercedes Jones Fan Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind'>perfectromanceinmymind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Touring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly married, Sam is out on the road with Mercedes for the first time. He loves it.</p><p>Inspired by a Tumblr gif set highlighting Sam's support of Mercedes' career over the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The President &amp; Founding Member of the Mercedes Jones Fan Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam loves being on tour with Mercedes. Yeah, he can see where it could eventually get boring and lonely, but on this first experience, less than a year into their marriage, he’s having a blast.</p><p>In some ways, it’s like an extended, belated honeymoon. They set out the week after school ends, crisscrossing the country (and a little bit of Canada) and while they don’t have much opportunity for sightseeing or being touristy, there are some days off here and there and the schedule is designed so that they can stay in hotels most nights, which has definitely been fun. (He’s grateful for the hotels too, because despite the fact that the bus has a bedroom, Mercedes refuses to do anything but sleep in the bus bed on the few nights that they do drive through the night. And he gets it, in all honesty, the driver being there makes him self-conscious too, so whatever. It’s irrelevant since they’re in hotels most of the tour anyway.)</p><p>Sam has no official role on the tour, beyond being listed somewhere as ‘artist support team member,’ but he helps out wherever he can and he loves meeting the different stagehands and lighting specialists and tech crew people at the different venues. It’s fascinating watching all the different pieces that bring things together every night. He hangs out with the band a lot, occasionally jamming with them and by the end of the tour, Jimmy the guitarist trusts him enough that they secretly swap places during the last show, while Mercedes is singing a song that he knows is about him, and when she turns and realizes it’s him on stage playing the guitar, her jaw literally drops and she stops singing right in the middle of the song while he grins at her and she tries to recover and starts the line again and then stops almost immediately, turning to the audience and apologizing profusely as she’s shaking her head.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, y’all,” she says. “This fool on guitar is my husband and I did not know he was going to do this. I’ll be speaking to him and Jimmy both later on!” The audience cheers loudly and the fond smile on her face lets Sam know neither he nor Jimmy are really in trouble and he smiles and says, “Okay, wanna try again?” and she nods and he plays and she nails the song.</p><p>But again, that comes later, at the end of the tour. Mercedes does bounce ideas off of him, for changing up the show here and there, or arrangements of songs and he loves that she trusts him for career advice. So yeah, he’s having the best time – seeing the country, spending time with his wife, learning about every aspect of the music industry.</p><p>But the best part of it all? Seeing his wife in her absolute element, up on stage, wowing an audience with her phenomenal voice. He’d told her once that hearing her sing was better than sex and while he isn’t sure anymore that that is entirely true, now that he’s actually having sex <em>with her</em>, her voice is still the best sound he’s ever heard.</p><p>“Morning, Billy,” he says as he opens the door of the bus and then steps back to let Mercedes climb in ahead of him. He’s carrying a drink tray with three cups from the Starbucks in the hotel lobby and he hands a coffee to the driver as he comes up the steps.</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Mercedes,” Billy says, gratefully accepting the coffee. “Thank you, Mr. Jones.”</p><p>Ahead of him, Mercedes just shakes her head as she keeps frowning at her phone, muttering “Mr. Jones” under her breath and Sam just grins. Billy’s driven her on at least three or four other tours so far and they apparently had it out a long time ago over her not wanting to be called Miss Jones so they compromised on Miss Mercedes. Sam, on the other hand, was delighted when he first met Billy a few weeks ago and he immediately dubbed him Mr. Jones.</p><p>“That’s not your name,” Mercedes had protested and Sam had just shrugged.</p><p>“I’d rather he call me that than Mr. Evans or Mr. Sam,” he had countered. “Besides, you’re Mrs. Evans when you come to the school, why shouldn’t I be Mr. Jones when we’re at your job?”</p><p>Mercedes had opened her mouth and then closed it again without saying anything because, really, what argument was there against that logic?</p><p>“Here,” Sam says now, handing Mercedes her cup of hot tea as she settles into a corner of the couch, still frowning at her phone. “What’s with the face? Crazy schedule today?”</p><p>She nods as he sits down beside her. “Yeah. Since it’s only a couple hours from Raleigh to Charlotte, I’ve got to go to two radio stations as soon as we get there. Then a meet and greet thing back at the venue.” She pauses, her finger sliding up the phone screen. “I think I should have about thirty free minutes around three, if you want to have a late lunch with me before sound check.”</p><p>“Of course,” he says, sipping his coffee.</p><p>She looks at him worriedly. “I’m sorry – I hate that I’m running off and leaving you on your own so much.”</p><p>“Babe,” Sam says, “it’s fine. I’m having a great time, I told you.”</p><p>“I know, but –“</p><p>“Honey.” He speaks more firmly this time. “You’re not running off. You’re going to work. It’s no different than when we’re back in Ohio, I get up and go to the school every day. You don’t sit around the house all day, moping until I get home, do you?”</p><p>Mercedes shakes her head. “No,” she says, albeit a bit reluctantly.</p><p>“Okay then.” He takes another sip of his coffee, eyes trained on her over the top of his cup. “I’ll wander around, check out the arena, figure out where to watch the show tonight. I’m fine.”</p><p>She shakes her head. “I don’t know why you can’t just watch from backstage.”</p><p>“Sometimes I do. But there’s nothing like being out in the crowd, just like any old fan.”</p><p>“Just be careful, okay? You’re getting more recognizable. I swear you’re getting more Instagram followers every day now than I am. Especially after the New York show.”</p><p>Sam had to concede this point. They’d been joined at Madison Square Garden by Rachel, Jesse, Kurt, Blaine, Elliott, Dani and a few other New York friends and their subsequent posts had definitely helped raise his profile more than it already was. Up until they left on tour, Mercedes had only tagged him in posts a handful of times and Sam, as a teacher, had always been careful about his social media presence anyway. On the road, they were being a little less cautious and Mercedes’ fans were starting to realize they could follow him for some behind-the-scenes tour stuff.</p><p>“I’ll be careful. I’ll wear my hat, I won’t draw attention to myself and once the arena opens, I’ll make sure Jay knows where I am,” he says, referring to Mercedes’ head of security.</p><p>She snort-laughs at this assurance and he frowns.</p><p>“What does that laugh mean?”</p><p>“It means you blow your own cover on a regular basis,” Mercedes replies. “What did you say happened last night?”</p><p>Sam grimaces, recalling how the young lady named Katie had excitedly told him how she’s been a fan of Mercedes’ ever since she saw her on the Beyonce tour. Then she’d asked Sam when he first saw her sing and without even thinking about it, he’d answered with the truth. “In the courtyard at our high school,” he’d said and Katie’s jaw had dropped and she’d declared, “I KNEW you looked familiar!”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” he finally says. “I’ve always known how awesome you are, but to have all these other people validating my opinion? It’s so cool.”</p><p>Mercedes smiles at that. “My one-man fan club,” she says and he shakes his head.</p><p>“There’s way more than just me” he counters. “I’m just the president and original founding member.”</p><p>She laughs at that. “Okay,” she says, leaning her head back against the couch before suddenly sitting back up and pointing at him. “And I better not hear about you being up in the rafters again! I swear to God, Sam – “</p><p>“I was fine!” he protests. “The riggers and everybody are up there every night, it’s no big de –“</p><p>“None of them are my husband, okay?” she counters, giving him a fierce glare that he suddenly realizes is actually covering up her very real concern for his well-being.</p><p>“That would be a lot of husbands,” he says lightly and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>“One is more than enough, thank you very much,” she retorts and he pulls a face.</p><p>“I’m not sure I like how you worded that.”</p><p>She mock-glares at him for a second before letting her face soften into a genuine smile. “How about you’re the only husband I need or want?”</p><p>He grins back at her. “That works a lot better,” he says as he leans over to give her a kiss before shifting around to stretch out on the full length of the couch, his head resting on her thigh.</p><p>“My crazy husband,” she says, half under her breath, absent-mindedly running her free hand through his hair. But when a few moments go by without the customary ‘crazy about you’ response, she looks down at him, concerned.</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You know I really do kind of love it, right?”</p><p>He sits up, looking confused. “What?”</p><p>She hesitates, then says, “You know, you always say ‘crazy about you, but you kind of love it.’ I know I give you a hard time, but I really  - I do. I love your enthusiasm and support, it really does mean everything to me. I haven’t enjoyed a tour this much in a long time.” She leans her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her. “I’m kind of crazy about you too.”</p><p>Sam grins at this, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she curls into his side, and in this comfortable, companionable silence, they roll on through the Carolina countryside.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>